Slumber
by Arioka
Summary: I admit... I am a child, and I admit I am uncertain about a lot of things... But I am sure about one thing... I love him.
1. In the beginging

Slumber Chapter 1

"**DADDY!"** A small child screamed as he hugged his knees

"**Phillip?"** A woman called his name.

He looked up to see an angel… **"I want my daddy…"** He cried.

She held her hand out to him, **"Let's go find him, shall we?"** She smiled at him.

He hesitantly grabbed her hand and fallowed her through the large building.

He walked with her to a large desk where an mean old lady sat.

"**Hello Mrs. Rose."** The woman greeted the angel.

"**Hello, I was wondering if you could page all of our security to be on a look out for Mr. Beotae."** The angel spoke as she pulled the boy from the floor so that he could sit on the edge of the counter.

"**Is that little Phillip?"** The mean old lady spoke with a smile… Maybe she wasn't mean…

"**Yes Mr. Beotae seems to have misplaced him."** The angel handed him a sucker as she smiled warmly at the boy.

"**I'll page security and let them know to keep a look out for him." **She already had the office phone in her hand.

"**So little prince how old are you now- forty maybe?"** She teased the boy.

"**I'm four."** He corrected the angel genially as to not make her mad so she would stay at least till his daddy came…

"**Ah what an age- Did you know I was four once?"** She smiled as she reached over the desk.

He looked her over… she couldn't have been four…

The angel pulled two lollypops out from the desk and offered Phillip one.

He gladly took it and un-wrapped it.

"**I have a little girl- it's her birthday today."** She continued to talk. **"Her name is Aurora." **

"**Is she an angel like you?"** He looked up.

"**Well she's my angel little prince."** She smiled again.

"**C-can I meet her?"** his big eyes never left her own eyes.

"**Sure- I don't see why not."** She lifted him from the counter to the floor. **"Shall we?"** She offered her hand.

He grasped onto her hand and they made their way to Mrs. Rose's husbands office.

-.-.-.

"**Why is the door locked?"** He asked as he watched the angel unlock the doors.

"**Well I don't want someone to come in and hurt my princess."** She spoke as she opened the doors. **"Come in."** She called.

He stepped over the threshold and she quickly closed the door and locked it.

"**Hello Merryweather."** The angel spoke to the woman in a blue dress. **"I've come to check on Aurora."**

"**She's just fine ma'am- she's still taking a nap."** The blue lady smiled down at Phillip, **"Is that Phillip?"**

"**Yes."** The angel giggled.

"**Hello."** The blue lady greeted him.

Phillip blushed and looked down.

"**AW how cute."** The blue lady ruffled his locks sandy brown curls.

"**Phillip come and look."** The angel called him.

He quickly walked over to his side and she lifted him up. **"That's your princess?"** He asked as he looked her over.

She was a bundle of golden blonde… That was all he could describe her as, seeing as that was all he could see.

"**Well- if she's a princess and I'm a prince then I suppose I'll be marrying her when we get old."** He looked up at the angel.

"**And how old would that be?" **She tried to contain her laughter.

"**Maybe sixteen… that's old enough."** He nodded.

"**Oh really?"** She was giggling as she walked toward the door with the small boy.

All of a sudden a loud knock came from the door startling the two.

The angel opened the door and saw a security guard as well as Fauna and Flora…

"**Is something the matter?"** She questioned.

"**Ma'am we have found the boy's father and I will take him please get ready." **

The boy was taken and Fauna and Flora let themselves in.

"**What's going on?"** Leah was beginning to panic.

"**It's Maleficent…"** Fauna helped her sister to sit down. **"She attacked Flora."** She cried lightly.

Then Stephan came running into the room. **"Is Aurora alright!?" He **spoke loudly waking the baby.

Leah immediately picked her up to soothe her.

"**No she must cry."** Fauna held a recorder to the baby's mouth.

After a while she stopped recording.

"**What is going on!?"** Leah was soothing her baby.

"**Maleficent…."** Flora croaked.

"**When Maleficent attacked Flora she told her that she put a hit on Auroras head…"** Fauna couldn't look at Leah.

"**NO!"** Leah pulled her baby closer to her chest.

"**She said her hit would be valid for sixteen years."** Fauna hugged herself.

"**Why… why!?"** Leah was trembling. **"What did we do to her?"** tears where falling from her eyes.

"**I- I stopped business with her…"** Stephan was rubbing his forehead. **"I didn't think she would do something like this…"**

"**We can save her."** Flora croaked. **"We can take her to our house and raise her."**

"**And risk Maleficent coming after us?"** Merryweather spoke up. **"Flora we are not as strong as you."**

"**Stephan… Leah… is there a place my sisters and I could talk."** Fauna questioned as she bit her lip.

"**There is a conference room in my closet… I won't be able to hear you three."** He opened the closet doors.

"**Thank you."** Flora choked.

They walked in and closed the doors…

Immediately Merryweather spoke. **"Why do you want to endanger us?"**

"**I will protect that child with my life- even if you choose not to come along." **Flora spoke after she poured herself a glass of scotch.

"**Why!?"** Merryweather yelled.

"**I told Leah's mother I would do anything for her daughter as she was dying…** **And that is what I plan to do."** Flora had already drunk her glass.

"**Maleficent will find her."** Merryweather gritted out. **"She knows where we live and she knows she can find her with her name."**

"**No."** Fauna finally spoke causing both her sisters to look at her. **"We will change her name and home school her."**

"**And where would we stay- our beach house it's the only place Maleficent doesn't know about?" **Merryweather threw her arms up in frustration.

"**Precisely." **Fauna smiled.

"**How would we get there without Maleficent noticing?" **Merryweather sighed.

"**Simple, Leah and Phillip send out all of their jets and we take a simple second class flight to Hawaii." **Fauna spoke as if nothing.

"**What would we change her name to?"** Merryweather asked her final question.

Flora looked at the painting of a rose bush and spoke, **"Briar… Briar Rose…"**


	2. Once upon a dream

Slumber Chapter 2

"**Briar- Briar Rose!"** Merryweather called up the stairs.

"**Hm"** I yawned. **"Yes?"** I called down.

"**Goodness child are you asleep?"** She called up again.

"**Hm-no."** I dragged myself out of my bed, that was a great nap…

"**Come down here- I need you to go to the market for me."** She called.

"**Again- I just went yesterday!"** I called down the stairs.

"**Hurry up!"** Was the last thing she said.

I got up and put a long skirt and a white t-shirt over my bathing suit and dragged myself down the stairs…

"**And put some shoes on!"** Flora called from the kitchen.

"**I will"** I called back as I rolled my eyes.

Once I was outside I quickly chimed in **"Most serenely not."** I giggled.

I walked quickly from our lot of land and stepped into the sand.

Sure it was the longer way to the market- but it felt so nice even though it was early fall… It was… heaven.

I spun around as I danced, occasionally I would spin and my feet would touch the ocean making me laugh.

"**I know you I walked with you once upon a dream- I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a dream and I know it's true- the visions are seldom all they seem."** I sang. **"But if I know you I know what you'll do-"**

"**You'll love me at once- the way you did once upon a dream." **Someone sang softly in my ears as they grasped my hips firmly.

I jumped as I ran a few steps forward before turning around quickly and getting in a pathetic excuse of a self defense stance.

He held his hands up and said **"Easy now- I'm not here to hurt you." **He smiled.

My eyes were still large as I breathed deeply. _'I could run-'_

"**Oh please don't run!"** He took a step forward.

I jumped back. _'wrong move!'_ I turned to run.

"**Please!"** He begged.

I froze. **"Why?"** I asked shakily as I turned to look at him.

"**It's just- I just-"** He stuttered. "You always run, I just wanted to meet you- I'll keep my distance…"

I bit my lip… **"Okay…But keep your distance." **I put my hands up.

I don't know why but it was like he was a magnet and he was pulling me... but he didn't have to know this…

He sat down in the sand and gestured for me to sit. I did.

"**I always see you run away from boys when they try to talk to you."** He smiled warmly. **"I just wanted to meet you that's all."**

"**Well you met me…"** I hugged my arms as I looked away.

"**I always see you around the market and the Aquarium- they're close so that must mean you live around her- right?"** He sounded eager.

"**No."** I lied **"I would appreciate it if you would not fallow me."** I frowned.

"**I'm not fallowing you!"** He blushed, **"I just happened to have seen you today!"**

"**And singing is my ear?"** I crossed my arms.

"**I knew that song!"** He defended himself. **"Emily Osment sand that song- but…"**

"**But what?"** I looked him in his eyes.

"**I like the way you sang it better…"** He looked away.

I could feel my face flush…

"**Okay that sounded way whirred!" **He jumped slightly. **"I should go, You're beautiful- bye!"** He was beat red in the face as he jumped up and began walking away.

"**W-Wait!"** I jumped up and grabbed his arm, I didn't want him to leave.

He turned to look at me. He was still blushing.

"**I'm awkward so don't worry about it."** I blushed as I made an excuse for him to stay.

"**I'm Phillip…"** He smiled.

"**I'm Briar."** I smiled back. **"So where are you from?"**

"**Florida."** He spoke as he turned completely around.

"**I'm from well- here."** I pulled back as I shrugged.

5 hours later

"**Well we came here about two weeks ago."** He laid back in the sand. **"My father has business here with his partner and well I just needed to get out of town- I had a crazy girlfriend…"** He rolled his eyes.

I laid next to him and breathed. **"Had?"** I mused.

"**Yah the moment I had a chance to run I did." **He looked at me. **"She kind of scared me…"** He pursed his lips.

"**Tell me about this girl."** I rolled my eyes.

"**Blonde hair, great body… nice- uh… yah."** He pursed his lips. **"Her only fault was she was crazy possessive…"**

"**Sounds delightful."** I mused.

"**She's nothing like you- I think I'm in love with you…"** He smiled warmly at me again.

I blushed.

"**I sound like a creep again."** He gave me a tight lip smile.

"**Don't worry about it…"** I looked at the ocean.

I may not have been used to his remarks or his kindness… and hey he may not last forever… But it was nice to have someone talk to me like this.

I looked at the sunset…

THE SUNSET!

I jumped up **"I gotta go!"** I began running back home.

"**Hey wait!**" He called **"When will I see you again!?"**

I turned around to look at him. **"I don't know- never!"** I turned to run again

"**Please!"** He called.

"**Tomorrow- noon!"** I called back as I ran.

I was looking forward to seeing him tomorrow…

If he showed up…

If I showed up…


	3. Splash

Slumber

chapter 3

"**I'm finished- can I go now?"** I was practically jumping up and down.

"**Go ahead, do you need money?"** Fauna asked.

"**No, but thank you."** I had already grabbed my clogs and was half way out the door. **"Bye!"**

"**Bye dear!"** She waved. **"Be back by nightfall!"**

"**I will!" I **closed the door and took off running.

It wasn't long before I had made it to the beach Phillip and I had met at- and he was sitting in the sand… I grinned at the fact that he had come.

I walked quietly up to him, **"Excuse me sir-is this spot taken?"**

He looked up at me and smiled, **"Why it just so happens that I am waiting for this beautiful girl-have you seen her?"**

"**I'm not sure I have, could I sit with you as you wait?"** I smiled softly down at him.

"**Well…"** He patted the area next to himself as he winked.

I sat next to him and enjoyed his presence.

"**You get more beautiful every time I see you." **He breathed as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I looked up at him and smiled. **"And you get more charming."**

We sat there for a while before he spoke. **"What would you like to do today?"**

There wasn't much places I was allowed to go on the island… But he didn't need to know that. **"Aquarium?" **

"**Sounds like fun."** He got up and helped me up as well. **"We can take my car."** We walked toward the beaches parking lot.

It was a nice car- I couldn't identify it… But it was a nice sports-like car…

We got in and went for a ride toward the Aquarium…

The moment we arrived he tried to walk toward the entrance door… as if! I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the far west side where Ariel had showed me a secret entrance…

"**I can pay- it's no problem."** Phillip spoke.

I turned and smiled at him. **"I have no problem either but if we go in the front entrance than we can't swim with Ariel's dolphins."**

"**Swim with dolphins?"** He was grinning now. **"Alright."**

I pulled the fence open and slipped inside before I pulled him.

The moment we were inside I pulled him toward the training exhibit.

"**Wow!"** He exclaimed as he looked around the open tank.

"**Hey no trespassers- Briar?"** I turned and saw Ariel enter in from one of the side doors.

"**Hey Ariel!"** I called her over.

"**What's up- who is this?"** She looked Phillip up and down. **"Who's the Cutie?"** She whispered in my ear.

"**This is my friend Phillip."** I smiled.

"**Uh-huh since when are we allowed to make friends with guys?" **She smirked as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. **"So what can I do for you?"**

"**Can we swim… with Flounder?"** I gave her my puppy eyes.

"**Sure- I was just going to train some calves."** She grinned.

You see Ariel trained Bottlenose dolphins for her father… And her baby was Flounder. **"He's in the tank."** She gestured to the tank as she put a French braid in her own striking red hair. **"There is some extra diving suits in the locker rooms." **She waived us off.

I went into the girls locker room while Phillip went to the guys… I practically ran to put my diving suit on and threw my clothes into a locker. I got into the suit and ran to the door to see Phillip was already dressed. _'Pretty quick.'_

"**Ready?"** He smiled at me.

"**Ready."** I smiled back.

I took his hand and ran toward the tank.

With a splash Flounder greeted us.

I ran my hands over his slick skin. He was so happy to see us because Flounder loved everyone… His squeals made me smile.

I looked up to see Phillip smiling as he pet Flounder. He looked over at me and his smile grew. He had a glow to him that I was pulled too and I didn't mind…

I smiled back.

We must have swum for a good two or three hours before Ariel came running. **"Guys my dad is coming!" She** yelled.

I started swimming as fast as I could toward the ledge of the tank with Phillip on my tail. Phillip got out first and then pulled me out.

"**Run!"** I breathed as I pushed him toward the locker rooms. **"Go out the back door of the locker rooms and if I'm not there- wait." **I ran to the girls locker rooms.

I got undressed and redressed in maybe a minute or two and looked at the clock. We had been here for three and a half hours…

I made my way to the other entrance to the locker room and smiled when I saw him waiting by the water fountain.

"**Are you ready to go?"** I asked as I walked up to him.

He looked a bit tired. **"Yah."** He still smiled.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked**. "I'm starving, wanna grab a bite to eat?"**

"**Yah."** I yawned. Swimming for so long made me tired.

We made our way to a hotdog stand enjoying the peace.

"**I'll have a plain hotdog and you?" **He glanced at me.

"**I'll have a plain hotdog and a coke."** I leaned my head into his chest.

"**Two cokes and two plain hotdogs." **He yawned as he spoke to the vendor.

We enjoyed our food and drinks as we made our way toward his car… And the drive was peacefully quiet.

"**Briar…"** He finally spoke.

I looked at him.

"**I won't be able to see you tomorrow…"** He sounded sad.

"**Oh." **I looked back out to the road.

"**But."** He spoke as he parked the car. **"I was wondering if you would come to a party with me- If you don't feel safe about it you don't have to go."** He spoke the last part quickly.

"**I-"** I didn't know what to say… Should I go? **"I…"**

"**I understand…"** He got out of the car and closed his door softly; he walked to my side and opened my door.

He even helped me out.

"**I… I would like to go… But can I bring Ariel?"** I looked him in his dark brown eyes.

He smiled down at me**. "Of course."**

He hugged me, **"I'll see you and your friend here tomorrow night…"**

"**I'll see you tomorrow night." **I smiled as I hugged him.


	4. Dirty Jokes

Slumber

Chapter 4

I could hear Ariel knocking hastily at the front door.

"**Hello Ariel, what's the rush?"** Flora asked when she answered the door.

"**Briar said it was okay for her to spend the night at my house tonight."** She was hyper.

"**Briar is upstairs."** Fauna spoke up. **"Go ahead."**

"**Thanks Ms. Fauna!" **I could hear Ariel running up the stairs.  
><strong>"Ready!"<strong> She charged into my room.

I held up two shirts.

"**It might get cold so wear the long sleeve… and the skinny jeans."** She tossed me a pair of jeans from my closet. She rummaged through my closet and held a pair of flats proudly over her head. **"These will match your shirt perfectly!"  
><strong>It was a light purple blouse and dark slightly faded purple shoes.

I quickly got dressed and put my shoes in my sleep over bag. "I put some pajamas over my clothes and some slip on slippers.

We quickly made our way down stairs and said our goodbyes.

Ariel picked up her duffle bag and fallowed me toward the ocean.  
>We quickly pulled our pajamas off and put everything in the duffle bags, and put our shoes on.<p>

"**C'mon!"** I grabbed her hand and took off down the beach to Phillip and my spot.

**"Ladies!"** Phillip called. **"Glad you made it."**

"**Tall, dark and handsome in the moonlight."** Ariel giggled as we approached Phillip.

"**Oh hush!"** I lightly slapped her arm.

"**C'mon!"** He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we all made our way to his can.

"**Oh God, that's a 2014 Camaro!"** Ariel ran up to the car and ran her hands along the hood. **"Can I drive her!"**

"**The only other person I'd let driver her would be my future wife."** He laughed as he kissed my forehead.

Ariel sighed in defeat. **"I'll respect your wishes."** She nodded. **"B, you're lucky."**

I was grateful it was dark under the trees, because my face reddened.

"**Let's go."** Philip opened my door and I slid in the passenger side.

"**Maybe he's perfect all around…"** Ariel giggled.

"**What do you mean?"** I asked as I buckled my seatbelt.

"**You know- he seems to be perfect in a lot of things, so… you know-"** She hinted.

"**OH GOD, ARIEL!" **I gasped.

"**What did I miss?"** Phillip asked when he opened the door.

"**Nothing- Ariel just said a dirty joke."** I lied.

"**OOH, Tell me, I like jokes."** He smiled in the review mirror, after he buckled in.

"… **What's a porn stars favorite drink…"** Ariel asked.

"**I don't know, what?"** Phillip asked as he glanced back at Ariel as he drove off.

"**A seven up, cider!"** Ariel cheered.

I face palmed.

Phillip chuckled.

"**I got one!"** He was wiggling in his seat. **"What do a priest and McDonalds have in common?"**

"**What?"** Ariel asked.

"**They both like to stick their meat in ten year old buns."** He snickered.

'_Oh God, help me…'_

"**HAHAHA!"** Ariel laghed**. "What do you call an artist with a brown finger!" **

"**What?"** Phillip was still laghing.

"**A Piccasshole!"** Ariel was tearing up.

"**Why does Miss Piggy douche with honey?"** Phillip asked.

"**Why?"** Ariel asked.

"**Because Kermit likes sweet and sour pork!"** Phillip was hysterical as he parked.

Ariel was rolling in the back seat.

I was trying not to smash my face into my window… I had to admit… I didn't have much of a sense of humor…

I perked my head up when I heard music in the distance….


	5. I've got my dance pants on!

Slumber chapter 5 I've got my dance pants on.

Ariel soon stopped her laughing when she heard the music.

She opened her door and got out, **"I got my dance pants on!"** She bolted in the direction of the

music, her hair ablaze as she ran.

"**I have a feeling she likes to dance."** Phillip mused as he got out of his car.

I rolled my eyes.

He opened my door, and helped me out.

We made our way to the pier, I smiled as I watched people

dancing and singing. There was a group of people dancing by the dj- and I could

of course see Ariel's bright hair floating about.

I sat on a short concrete wall as I wait for Phillip to come

back with drinks.

I got tired just watching Ariel dancing, when I got a

glimpse of her.

"**Is this seat taken?"**

Phillip asked from behind me.

I smiled. **"I'm waiting for someone… But you can keep me company until he comes back."**

"**I'd be honored."**

He put a long leg over the wall and sat gracefully next to me, and handed me a

drink.

"**Now what does this guy look like, I'd like to know who I am going to beat."**

"**Oh he's much stronger than you… and better looking too."** I giggled.

"**Alas I have been outdone, he is a lucky guy."** He sipped his drink.

"**We are both very lucky."** I admitted as I took a sip… I held the bitter liquid in my mouth

for a while before making a face as I swallowed.

"**Have you ever drank before?"** He laughed.

"**No."** I shiveredas I tried not to throw the liquid away. **"Whatis that?"**

"**Beer- not for everyone though."** He smiled into his cup.

I took another drink and cringed.

"**What are you drinking?"** I jumped when Ariel came out of nowhere.

She took my cup and drank it quickly. **"Weak!"** She turned and ran back to the dancing crowd.

"**I'm going to get some more beer- water?"** He asked.

"**Yah."** I nodded.

I felt lame for not being about to drink beer…

'CRACK!' I jumped.

'_What on earth?' _

I looked up at the sky- it couldn't have been thunder… or

lightning.

Something wasn't right.

'CRACK!' I looked around- no one seemed to hear it, they

just kept dancing.

I looked for Phillip, I couldn't see him…

I got up and went to the crowd and searched for Ariel.

"**ARIEL!"** I called. **"ARIEL!"** Some guy grabbed me

and tried to make me dance with him. **Let go!"** I pushed him away. **"ARIEL!"**

I searched franticly for my friend.

I finally saw her hair.

I pushed past people as I made my way to her. **"ARIEL!"** I grabbed her arm.

She turned to me.

I pulled her arm and she fallowed me.

"**What's wrong?"**She breathed.

'CRACK!'

"**That's what's wrong- something's not right!"** I pulled her hand, **"Help me find Phillip, I want to leave!"**

"**Okay,"** She walked with me.

I could tell she was disappointed.

With a final 'CRACK!' People were screaming and running past us.

We were taken with the crowd.

"**BRIAR!"** Ariel screamed. **"Don't let me go!" **

I held tightly onto her hand.

When I looked back I could see the pier had fallen, and people where slowly coming out of the water coughing.

Ariel let go of my hand and stepped forward. **"If you are a strong swimmer, come forward!" **She yelled. **"There are people out there that need our help!"** She kicked off her shoes and took off running toward the ocean.

One after the other people began running toward the ocean with her.

I fell to my knees. **"Phillip…"** I put my hand over my mouth

and cried. **"Oh God…"**

I watched as people were brought to the shore and others began pulling them further onto the dry sad.

"**Briar?"** I looked over.

"**Nani?"** I couldn't think strait…

"**Are you okay?"**She repeated as she knelt down and touched my shoulder.

I nodded.

"**I called the ambulance-"**She got up slowly. **"I need to help them."**

I nodded.

She ran to the ocean, and did what I couldn't.

I cried like a baby, and I couldn't stop for a long time.

By the time I had pulled myself together I could see Ariel struggling to carry a man onto shore, so I got up quickly to help her.

I grabbed one arm whilst Ariel had his other arm and pulled him forward.

We put him down and she checked his vitals… **"Shit."** She hissed and began doing CPR.

After some time he coughed up water and opened his eyes briefly.

"**Briar- go get a blanket or something from the ambulance!"** She pointed to the ambulance.

I took off running, and quickly got a blanket.

By the time I got back she was singing to him.

"**Part of your world…" **He smiled as she cupped his face.

"**Eric!"** She jumped when someone called his name as they came running.

She got up quickly and pulled me up, **"Let's go!"**

"**Wait!"** I pulled my hand free. **"What about Phillip?"**

"**I saw someone carry him to land earlier."** She grabbed my hand. **"We can visit him in the hospital later- but right now we need to go!"** She pulled me forward.

I ran to keep up with her.

She wouldn't lie to me.


	6. Hospital

Slumber chapter 6. Hospital.

We ran to Phillips car.

He didn't lock it, and I was glad.

"**He left the keys in the visor."** I breathed.

"**Good."** She got into the passenger side.

"**What are you doing?!"** I held the door. **"You're supposed to drive!"**

"**I'm not going to drive his car when he said I couldn't, AND-!"** She pointed at me. "**He said only his future wifey could drive."**

"**But I can't drive!"** I yelled as my finger nails dug into my scalp.

"**You better learn quick!"** She pointed past me. **"Because a cop is coming our way."**

I looked back to see a cop was coming our way. **"Craaaap!"**

I walked quickly around the car and got in.

"**Put the key into the ignition."** She talked me through. **"Now turn it."** She glanced out the window. **"Shift into drive while your foot is on the break…"** She pointed to a pedal **"Gas."** And then pointed to the other. **"Break."**

I put it in drive and let my foot off the break and quickly stepped back onto the break.

"**Easy now!"** She held onto what she called the 'Oh shit handle.' **"But hurry though… he's close."**

"**Easy for you to say!"** I growled, as I let go of the break.

"**He's running- hurry up!"** She screamed.

I stepped on the gas, making both of us go into a screaming frenzy.

After a while of driving fast I slowed down a bit.

"**My God I thought I was going to die!"** Ariel yelled as she slapped my arm.

"**You could have drove!"** I yelled back at her.

She pulled her hair from her face and sighed. **"We have to go to The Sea."**

"**What?"** I looked over to her briefly. **"But I thought we weren't supposed to sleep at the aquarium anymore?"** To be honest we weren't supposed to sleep there because when we were kids Ariel had an asthma attack and since we were alone… yah, bottom line- no being alone aloud…

"**Do you want to go face to face with my dad?"** She grit out.

"**To The Sea!"** I drove toward the Aquarium.

We both had gotten changed into our pajamas and we were sleeping by the shark tank…

"**ARIEL!"** We both jumped awake.

Mr. Triton was standing in the door way.

"**Daddy!"** Her voice came out in a rasp.

'_Was Ariel sick?'_ I looked over to her.

"**Come here, now!"** He called her.

She walked over to him, and as she stood in front of him she swayed back and forth a bit as he yelled at her. **"What were you thinking?"** He grabbed her face in one hand. **"Look at me Ariel!"**

"**I-"** She paused… Then fell backwards.

"**Ariel!"** Mr. Triton and I screamed.

He picked her up and carried her quickly to the car, with me hot on his trail.

She was laid back in the back seat, whilst I sat in the passenger seat.

"**She'll be just fine- she's just exhausted."** The nurse smiled as she put a fresh bag of saline next to Ariel. **"And dehydrated."**

I breathed out in relief, as did her father.

"**Briar-"** I looked at Mr. Triton. **"Would you sit with Ariel while I make a phone call."**

"**Yes Sir!"** I nodded quickly.

He stepped out.

I sat next to Ariel and tried not to cry. **"I'm so sorry."** First it was Phillip and now Ariel… I sniffled.

Her deep red lips were dull as well as her face…

I took her hand in mine. **"This is all my fault."**

Ariel's father came back inside of the room.

"**Briar."** I looked up at him.

"**Yes sir?"** I gulped as I got up an stood in front of him.

He hugged me. **"Flora will be outside shortly."**

He let me go and I looked at him in shock. **"She wanted me to have you wait out front."** He had never hugged me… As a matter of fact he had never shown me much emotion or affection…

I excused myself.

It was complete chaos as I walked toward the elevators…

I stopped just before I stepped into the elevator…

I needed to see him…

I turned and made my way back through the chaos, and found the service desk.

"**Can I help you?"** A tired woman asked as she looked up from her work.

"**Is there a Phillip here?"** I asked hopefully.

She looked at me dully. **"Last name?"**

I felt stupid. I never asked his last name. **"I-" **I bit my lip. **"I don't know."**

"**I can't find someone without a last name."** She spoke coldly.

I could feel myself tear up.

She sighed. **"How old is he?"**

I sniffed. **"Early twenties."**

She typed quickly. **"I have two Phillips come in within the last forty-eight hours."** She looked up at me. **"When did yours come in?"**

"**Last night or early this morning."** I was biting my lip.

She gave me his room number and went back to work.

I again weaved through the crowd until I found his room…

I peeked in to see if he was alone, and he was so I walked in.

I walked up to him as he slept, and sat next to him. I touched his face and exhaled.

I was glad he was okay.

I leaned over him and brushed the hair from his face, and kissed his forehead.

I had to go…

I walked over to the door and squeaked when the door opened and an older (Pudgy) man with white hair stood in the door way.

A girl with blonde hair looked over his shoulder and frowned at me. **"What are you doing in my fiancés room?" **Came her southern like drawl…

"**Sorry- I walked into the wrong room…"** I held my hands up. **"May I get by please…"**

He stepped back forcing the girl to step back as well…

I walked as quickly as I could past them and in the direction of the elevator.

Someone grabbed my arm when I was in the 'mob' so I turned around and saw a tall man with dark hair.

He looked shocked and immediately let my arm go. "I'm sorry, I thought you were my wife."

I turned and quickly walked to the open elevator.

-.-.-.

"**Briar Rose!"** Flora gave me a hard slap to the face. **"Get in the car now!"**

I blinked in shock and did what I was told.

As I sat in the car and held onto my burning cheek, I watched as Merry Whether fought with Flora…


	7. Home is where the heart is

Home is where the heart is.

I often find myself moping around the current house we are staying in.

There is a sweet girl that lives here.

But the Lady of the house and her two daughters are just horrible. Anastasia wasn't as bad as Drizella but she was still pretty bad…

'Lady Termain' or 'The Great Terror' (Rolls eyes) Watched me with a foul look in her creepy green eyes.

From what I understand Lady Termain owed a friend of my god mothers a lot of money and so wola we were staying here as a favor…

After two months of crying Fawna cracked and bought me a phone so I could talk to Ariel. And I did every chance I could (daily).

I told her everything and she told me everything, like how she left home and was modeling for a growing company. She told me she was safe, so I had to believe her.

After a month she told me that Phillip left Hawaii and so did his fiance'.

I still couldn't believe he had a fiance'!

I cringed at the thought of being lied to and played for a fool.

Anyways!

I knocked on the sewing room door.

"**One second!"** Flora called. The door opened **"What is it dear?"** She smiled as she blocked the entrance.

I caught sight of a baby blue princess dress that my god mothers and a strange lady that had been hanging around latly had been working on.

"**Uh-"** I brought my attention back to Flora. **"I was just wondering if Ella could take me to the city to look around?"**

"**Well…"** She bit her lip.

"**Oh let her go!"** The woman yelled,** "Ella needs to get out. Tell that old windbag I want Ellato have the day off!"**

"**Yes ma'am." **I hurried off.

..

Lady Termain frowned. **"Where do you think you are off to Ella?"**

"**Well…" **Ella took a step back.

"**The lady who is visiting again said that Ella should have the day off."** I spoke up.

She sneered and walked away.

Ella let out a deep breath.

..

"**So Ella!"** I asked as she drove. **"Any plans for collage?"**

"**I always wanted to design clothes, like my god mother."** She smiled. **"I'm working on a dress now for the costume ball that's a few days away. My friends have been helping me with the sewing."**

I nodded.

"**And you?"** She asked. **"I know you're still a bit young, but still."**

"**I honestly don't know." **I lied. I wanted to be a model like Ariel. **"Ella I have a question for you?"** I changed the subject.

She glanced over at me. **"What is it?"**

"**Why do you let the Terror treat you like that?"** I huffed. **"It's not like she owns you."**

She shrugged. **"She owns my father home… my home… And I don't want to lose it."** She bit her lip. **"It's all I have".**

I touched her free hand. **"I hope for nothing but the best for you."**

She smiled at me.


	8. Window Shopping

Chapter 8 window shopping

"**Oh look."** I looked at a pretty pink dress in a store window. **"That ones pretty."**

"**Who do you think made that one?"** Ella spoke up.

"**What do you mean?"** I looked over at her.

"**That's an FG dress."** She admitted. **"Our God parents run that company."**

"**What does FG stand for?" **I asked.

"**Fairy Godmother."** She smiled.

I grabbed her hand. **"Let's try them on!"** We ran inside giggling.

… … … …

…

…

"**Try this one on!"** I pushed a beautiful bright green dress into Ella's hands.

She took it and made her way to the changing rooms.

I went through the dresses on the rack and found a pretty pink silk dress. I just had to try it on!

I took it from the hanger and made my way to the changing room.

I yelped when someone yanked me into a changing room.

I closed my eyes tight. This was it.

Today was the day I was going to die.

"**Briar."** He breathed

My eyes opened in shock.

"**Phillip?"** I spoke into his hand.

I gazed into his deep brown eyes.

He removed his hand and I punched his shoulder.

"**Ow!"** He grasped his shoulder. **"What was that for?"**

I smacked his arm and chest**. "Jerk!"** I hissed.

"**What did I do?"** He grasped my wrists.

"**You lied about your ex, who might I say is very much not your ex!"** I tried to keep my voice down. **"I saw her when I came to visit you in the hospital."**

"**She is my ex." **He frowned**. "You came to visit me?"** He smiled.

"**Yes. And don't change the subject."** I frowned.**"Listen." **He breathed. **"I came to Hawaii to get away from her after I left her. She doesn't want to let go."**

"**What is she to you?"** I asked.

"**Nothing**. **Her father is an investor to my father's company."** He shook his head.

He let go of one of my wrists and grabbed the back of my head and kissed me.

He smiled. **"I've waited a long time to do that."**

My first kiss.

He kissed me again.

I kissed him back.

The curtains to the changing room flung open.

I jumped away from Phillip.

"**Ella!"**

"**Briar… what's going on- who is this?"** She crossed her arms.

"**Ah- um. This is Phillip."** I half smiled.

"**Who is Phillip?"** She stared him down.

And that began our long talk in a coffee shop two blocks away from the dress shop…

…

…

"**Are you going to tell my God Mothers?"** I asked as I fidgeted in the car as Ella drove home.

"**No."** came her swift reply. **"I have my own love life I would rather people didn't mettle in."**

"**You have a love life?"** I grinned.

"**I met someone on a chat sight, a few years ago."** She admitted. **"I'm going to see him at the costume ball."**

"**That's so romantic!"** I admitted. **"Hopefully he's not a phycho."**

"**I know right!"** She laughed.


	9. Chapter 9 Christmas day

Slumber chapter 9 Christmas

I smiled when I heard my door being opened.

"Merry Christmas." Fawna whispered. I looked over to see her smiling face. "Come down stairs." She disappeared

I got up and began walking toward the door.

A sudden vibration caught my attention. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and looked through my text.

I smiled.

'_Merry Christmas.'_

_ 'I've got something for you.'_

**P**

I text back.

'_Merry Christmas.'_

_ 'I can't wait'_

**'Briar.'**

'_Meet me at the coffee shop at 7 tonight.'_

**'P'**

'_Alright.'_

**'Briar.'**  
>I had text Ariel shortly after that, but had gotten no reply.<p>

I made my way down stairs and saw Anastasia and Drizella tarring into presents.

Ella was busy cleaning up after the girls. She looked up at me and smiled. So she had liked my present that I had left her this morning.

I had left her a brand new sewing kit.

"**Oh Briar!"** Flora gasped. **"You didn't have to!"** She spoke as she held up a pink dress.

Merryweather was already wearing her blue dress and Fawna was spinning around with her dress in front of her.

I jumped from my seat when Ella appeared in front of me with a cup of hot cocoa.

She handed it to me and then disappeared back into the kitchen.


End file.
